Beware the Nefarious Zombies
by TakeBackTheFalls
Summary: The zombie apocalypse has hit Gravity Falls in full force, and Mabel Pines is in the midst of it with her friends and a busted up RV.
1. The Flowers

If she tried hard enough, Mabel could still visualize life before zombies erupted from the depths of a fiery hell.

Mabel could still see herself resting in the tickly pool of all the flowers one could imagine with her two best friends, Candy and Grenda. The said flower field was located deep in the narrowing forest, but the journey it took to get there was always worth every step. The flowers stretched up to their knees, embracing their legs with soft pedals.

Mabel could fall face down and swim in the brightly color flowers of red, yellow, purple, and pink if she oh so desired. Yes, this was by far her favorite place in the forest. The least creepy and monster infested area.

"GUYS, YOU WANNA MAKE WADDLES A FLOWER CROWN?" Grenda asked, her voice extra loud with glee as she gestured towards the overweight pig inside her giant green backpack. Waddles oinked with annoyance.

"Grenda, puh-lease. Is that even a question? Yes, definitely, absolutely!" Mabel had pulled the bottom of her sweater upwards, having it act as a pouch for the daisies, violets, dandelions, and carnations that she'd adopted. The carnations were her favorites, she had forced Candy to stick pink, purple, yellow, and red ones into her long french-braided hair.

Candy, the pickiest one in the group, only picked dandelions, "Unlimited wishes," she whispered, a sly grin on her face.

"OW, FAIRY BITE!" Grenda slapped her neck, dropping her collection of daises and violets in the process, "UGH, NOT AGAIN!"

Mabel snicked, when suddenly she spotted an unusually long dandelion in the field. Immediately attracted to it, she rushed over towards it and bent down. Once she got her grip around its stem, she pulled as hard as she could. It wouldn't budge. However, Mabel did not give up, and continued to tug the weed, pulling harder and harder.

Startling, but not distracting her, a deep gravely moan erupted from in front of her as something large cast a shadow over her. Mabel shivered a bit, the owner of the groan had intercepted her sun waves.

"Grenda, you're blocking my sun!" Mabel said, not looking up as she continued to pull on the weed.

"M-M-MABEL!" Candy and Grenda's voices called out from behind her, sounding further away than they were previously. Even Waddles squealed a warning. Mabel paused at the sounds of their voices. If that was Grenda's voice _behind_ her, then what was...

Mabel flew backwards as she finally detached the dandelion from the ground. She landed on her back, and in front of her view of a beautiful blue sky was a mutilated corpse standing over her. Its eyeball dangled dangerously low, threatening to wack Mabel in the face.

She swiftly stood up, but that was all her legs could do for her as she stood frozen in fear.

Its jaw hung from his mouth, obviously broken, but the only skin attached to him was around his mouth. Its face and body was nothing but peeled brown flesh with the occasional visible bone.

Mabel dropped her flowers.

"MABEL, RUN!" Grenda called, her voice now even further away.

Her legs finally absorbed the situation and she turned around to run. However, another zombie had intercepted her. Mabel screamed, this walking corpse was more mutilated than the last. The zombie raised its arms, saliva leaking from it's mouth like a faucet.

Mabel faked left and went right, a trick she often used on Dipper whenever they played tag. The zombie fell for it, as Dipper always did, and stumbled over as Mabel dashed past it to join her friends. Mabel rushed towards them, leaving mushy mud-prints and squishing the beautiful flowers that surrounded her.

The three exited the flower field, the place they once considered to be the safest spot of all. They entered the woods, swerving through an army of trees, sprinting through the forest. To their horror, a collection of zombies had taken the woods as their new home, and they were right in the middle of it. As the trio tried through, dozens of deformed staggering bodies came out from behind the trees like they had just lost a game of hide and seek.

The zombies all turned towards them, staggering in their direction while letting out loud war cries. Mabel screamed, her tears blinding her vision, making the cold hand grasping her arm with the strength of a body builder all the more terrifying.

"GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME GET OFF ME!" Mabel sobbed, her voice scratched and raspy.

"Mabel, duck!" A familiar voice called behind her. Mabel threw herself onto the ground as an axe swung over her head and punctured the skull of the zombie that grabbed her. The zombie fell, smashing into pieces as it hit the ground.

Mabel shook with fear and cowered near Candy and Grenda as the scarlet haired owner of the ax continued the massacre. She swung left and right, zombies falling under the impact of her now red soaked weapon, spinning it around her fingers as a way to show off before taking down another zombie.

"Wendy!" Mabel cheered, hopeful that she'd just ax all the zombies to death and then go out to lunch.

Wendy raised her ax into the air, swinging it like a golf club as she slammed it into a zombie's head. The head flew off its body, falling down into a tea colored puddle that splashed Mabel in the face.

"Gross!" Mabel gagged, "But still, go Wendy!"

Wendy's movements seemed so animated, so swift and ninja-like it almost seemed unreal. All Mabel could do was watch helplessly.

Another hand grabbed Mabel, but the one was slimmer and more noodle-like.

"Dipper!" Mabel threw herself towards her twin brother. After giving him a massive hug, she took a closer look at him. His vest was all scratched up, cotton spilling out of it like water. His face was covered in cuts, decorated with a purple bruise on his left cheek.

Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand, Mabel grabbed Candy's and Candy grabbed Grenda's. Before she knew it, Dipper was dragging the chain out of the woods towards the Mystery Shack. They maneuvered around each tree and each bush, tumbling over thick tree trunks and scarce gnomes. The dirt path took sharp turns every which way until it disappeared. All Mabel could see was a flash of brown and green as her poor legs grew number by the second until she felt like collapsing. She only had a tube of sprinkles before this, not enough energy provided to run a marathon away from the undead.

"Come on, Mabel! We can do this!" Candy encouraged her, noticing her begin to lag. Mabel squeezed her hand with gratitude, inspiring her buckling knees to stay strong. Dipper, however, was holding up fine. He was going so fast, he almost pulled her arm out of her socket. Mabel would always tease him for being unathletic, but he was holding up a lot better than she was. Mabel would have been impressed if she weren't running for her life.

Finally, Mabel could see the familiar building of the Mystery Shack.

Mabel wanted to collapse with glee at the sight of it. She could go in there, keep her sprinkles from the zombies, and the apocalypse could be fun! As they got closer and closer to the shack, Mabel grew confused as to why Dipper had swerved and approached the door of the rusty RV instead of the door to the shack.

The four almost barreled into the door, Dipper juggled with the doorknob in an anxiety filled moment before pushing them all inside.

The inside of the RV smelt like B.O, and it was no wonder why. Soos was on the ground, bruised up and bleeding. Suddenly, Mabel had the feeling she and her friends were not the only ones attacked by zombies.

Soos smiled at the sight of Mabel, "Oh, thank goodness you guys are okay!"

Lee, Nate and Thompson were all sitting in the torn-apart booth right next to the window, the shades closed to escape the horrible monstrosities around them. Tambry was under the table, hugging her knees as she tried to contact her mother. Old Man McGucket seemed unfazed, digging into his invention bag and pulling out numerous weapons.

After Dipper slammed the door behind him, he pulled his sister into an embrace, "MABEL, THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Mabel buried her head in his shoulder, struggling to catch her breath. Candy fell on her knees, panting like a dog. Grenda put her backpack down, allowing Waddles to run out of it.

Between pants, Mabel asked, "What happened? I _know_ zombies exist in Gravity Falls, I'm even close friends with the one that lives near the arcade. But, why is there so many?"

"Wendy, Lee, Thompson, Nate and I were climbing trees and throwing pine cones at by passers when we saw an avalanche of zombies crawl out of the ground. We ran away from them, and took cover here. We were going to take off right away, but I didn't want to leave you." Dipper explained, panting between each breath.

Mabel smiled at her brother, "Awh, thanks."

"OPEN UP!" A muffled voice came from outside, Mabel sprinted to the table Wendy's friends were sitting in, jumped ontop of it and opened the shades.

Wendy's gang looked up, all screaming in terror as they watched Wendy running with Robbie away from an army of the undead. Mabel hadn't realized there was such a large sum, the zombies seemed to bleed out of the forest like a flood, the amount of them stretching as far as Mabel's eye could see.

"IS THAT WENDY?" Tambry bumped her head on the table, crawling out to see the action.

"WENDY, WENDY, WENDY!" Her friends chanted, but the chanting stopped when they noticed Robbie stop running.

"What does he think he's doing?" Thompson yelled, banging on the window.

Wendy stopped too, gazing at Robbie in confusion. Robbie dug into the pocket of his hoodie, pulling out his cell phone.

"Don't tell me he's gonna..." Nate shook his head in disbelief.

Wendy started towards him, then started towards the RV, knowing her time was slipping away but also not wanting to leave Robbie behind. But when Robbie extended his hand and proceeded to take a selfie, Wendy gave up and sprinted toward the RV. Dipper opened the door, allowing Wendy to catapult in.

"Close the shades," Wendy wheezed, slamming the door behind her, "Before you see-"

But it was too late, the audience safe in the RV watched as two zombies grabbed Robbie by the arms, crushing them. Tambry turned away, sobbing loudly into her palms.

An undead woman that resembled Lazy Susan a little too much bit Robbie in the shoulder, her teeth breaking his skin and bone. Robbie's eyes rolled up in the back of his head, the whites of his eyes growing as the blood from his body drained and he became one with the dead.

Mabel's stomach dropped to her feet, and Dipper winced, closing the shades. Wendy dropped her head, her eyes getting misty.

"Pity," Soos shook his head, "He didn't even get to finish his selfie..."

For a moment Wendy looked like she could take on the entire world, she was wearing a blood soaked tank top, a sleeve of her usually flannel button-down wrapped around her forehead, and the other sleeve acting as a band aid to her wounded arm. Her eyebrows narrowed and glared at the approaching zombie army in a look that would boil eggs. When suddenly she fell on her knees, a small yelp escaping her chest as her frame shook. Soos bent next to her, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

Out of the shadows in the corner of the vehicle, a weird small goblin man appeared and began petting Wendy's back as well.

Wendy screamed, spinning around and aiming an ax at the owner of the unfamiliar hand.

"Toby Determined?"

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"I was on the roof of your RV and crawled through the sun roof because one of the zombies wanted to take me as its wife!" Toby explained.

Wendy raised her ax to Toby's throat, "You cannot just break into our RV and pet me like an animal! Touch me again, and I'll dig my ax deeper into your throat and watch you slowly drown in a pool of your own blood."

"Wendy, you can't do that!" Soos gasped, "Stan would be furious if you stained the carpet with blood!"

Mabel's heart sunk deeper, "Oh my god, is Stan alright?" She grabbed her brother by the shoulders, shaking him, "Please tell me he's okay!"

Dipper pulled from her grip, his expression turning cold. "I don't know," he admitted, "He said he was crossing the border to sell some illegal pugs this morning and left. I just hope wherever he is, he's escaped this mess." The twins shared a look of worry, hoping they'd see him again.

Sighing, Mabel changed the subject, "I know it's useless to play the blame game right now, but I have to ask. Did you raise the dead?"

Dipper took a step back, offended, "No! It wasn't me this time, I told you I was with Wendy when it happened. I think it might've been-"

"Um, not to interrupt, but-" Tambry opened the shades, gesturing to the zombies approaching the RV less than three feet away. They were now led by an undead, blood soaked Robbie V that gave them lewd hand gestures.

Dipper stood on the rickety table in front of the booth, "Wait, first we need a plan. We need a place to go!" he proposed.

"YEAH, LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Thompson squeaked. The zombies had surrounded the RV, banging on the window, but not figuring out an entrance.

Wendy gasped, running to the driver's seat and stepping on it. The RV in motion caused everyone to tumble over. Dipper fell off the table, landing on his stomach as the RV reached full speed. Mabel couldn't help but wince, as she felt the cracking bones of the undead Wendy was running over.

The corpses Wendy ran over made the ride bumpy, leaving a trail of mutilated zombies with tire tracks on them littering the floor. Mabel worried one of their ribs would pop a tire, or even worse; the bumpiness would make Dipper car sick.

Dipper struggled to stand up, his body bouncing with every zombie Wendy hit.

"Everyone, listen to me!" Dipper yelled, his voice cracking, "We need a plan to get out of here, a way to escape the zombies."

Mabel bit her cheek, her body falling to the side as Wendy swerved. There were a lot of amazing locations in Gravity Falls, but none she could think of that was zombie proof. Dusk 2 Dawn? No. Gnome garden? Ew. Wait.

"I have an idea!" Desperate eyes turned to Mabel. "In the Enchanted Forest, the unicorns have their own barrier that can be summoned by the deepest chant."

"BOO! HATE THAT PLAN!" Wendy called from the front seat. Mabel nodded with understanding, she knew how much Wendy hated unicorns.

"Don't worry, we'll kill the unicorns for food!" Mabel promised, "But we'll be safe, no one will know how to enter. It'll be zombie free."

Dipper grabbed the edge of the table, trying to hoist himself up, "Well, if there's no other option, take over the unicorn's spot it is!"

"TO THE ENCHANTED FOREST!" Wendy chanted, using her wind shield wipers to sweep away the blood and limbs from her view.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
There will be more passengers joining the gang on their road trip to the Enchanted Forest, and there will be upcoming answers on how the undead rose in the first place.**

 **There's this famous short story called 'The Flowers' by Alice Walker. I read the short story in English class a few years ago, and it's about a 10 year old little girl named Myop who is walking back home with flowers in her hands, and she steps on the skull of a lynched man. She drops her flowers and the story ends with the sentence 'And the summer was over,' both representing the loss of innocence. I kind of liked the idea of dropping flowers being a symbol of loosing innocence, so I kind of put that in my story.**

 **Leave some feedback, I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas on upcoming chapters!**


	2. Northwest Mansion Soulmates Seperated

**Yes, the RV is the same one from Roadside Attraction (aka the only episode of Gravity Falls I didn't like.) This chapter isn't going to be exactly a shocking zombie death (I'm saving those for later) but there will be a loss.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

When the blinding sunlight was replaced with a freckle of bright stars in the black night, Mabel noticed everyone around her became a lot...weirder.

Firstly there was Thompson, rocking on the floor and hugging his knees. She didn't blame the poor guy, he did just watch his best friend's life get drained out of him.

Wendy was sprawled upon the table, kicked out of the driver's seat after the crew recalled her lack of driver's training. She was replaced with Soos, Dipper sitting shot-gun. Her stomach elevated upwards and downwards, breathing heavily as she squeezed her eyes shut like she was about to give birth. Mabel shook the thought out of her head, deciding she was being unfair. Wendy saved her life.

The teenagers took up the booth, leaving everyone else to sit on the wooden floor and feel their butts go numb as the RV rocked them back and forth.

But it was Toby that scared her the most. He laid on the floor, whispering phrases she couldn't decipher as he chewed his own arm.

"Are you okay, Tob?"

Toby hissed at her, saliva flying out of his mouth.

Mabel flinched. With Dipper busy pretending to be captain, and everyone else acting crazy, her only real company was-

A wet snout bumped into Mabel's bruised leg, oinking happily. Mabel smiled at him, bending on one knee to scratch his scruffy little head.

"You're so lucky, Waddles. You have no idea what's going on, what's at risk, and the chances we have at being eaten by zombies. You probably think this is a road trip, ya dumb-dumb." Though her comment was meant to be facetious, Mabel couldn't help but feel a stab of panic rise through her as she said those words.

While she appeared optimistic on the outside, she tortured herself with thoughts of their situation, the risks, the chances they had at being eaten by zombies. Mabel now wished more than ever that she was a pig.

Well, not entirely. Old Man McGucket kept offering that they devour Waddles while they still had the chance, and she feared his persuasion will have the team turn her pet into bacon.

"Note to self, avoid McGucket," Mabel whispered, adding it to her mental checklist under 'close the shades.'

While nobody had addressed it, they had seen numerous zombies since they started driving. They were always near the trees, taking the woods as their habitats. Dipper saw it as a good thing, thinking that maybe they'd feast on animals instead of humans. But the animals will die out eventually.

Then what?

Waddles flopped on his back, a silent demand for tummy tickles. Mabel obeyed, faking a smile. She had read on the internet that fake smiling could actually make you happy. It didn't work. Mabel laid down, wrapping her arms around her pig preparing for a nap when-

"STOP THE CAR!" Grenda screamed, her voice echoing off the walls. Soos came to a halt, the RV almost tipping over as a result, and all eyes turned to Grenda.

She pointed out the window, "IT'S THE NORTHWEST MYSTERY MANSION!" She announced. The group crowded around the window to see for themselves, and it was true. Behind a flock of pampered peacocks and a large wooden gate was the Northwest Mansion, which shone in the moonlight.

It was beautiful.

"So?" Tambry blew her bangs out of her face.

Grenda turned to her new audience, smiling ear-to-ear as she rubbed her hands together.

"Let's loot it."

Nate shoved everyone out of the way and smushed his face against the window in awe. "Yo, I always wanted to raid a mansion. Ever since I was born. My first words were 'I hate rich people.' This is such an amazing opportunity I might tear up..."

Dipper pumped a fist in the air, "YES! This is perfect. Rich people own tons of cool stuff, we can even kidnap a few butlers that haven't been bitten yet and have them do our bidding!"

While she was usually the eager one in the group, Mabel found herself hesitant of the idea. She knew zombies roamed in the woods, and the mansion was surrounded with trees. Zombies were definitely nearby, there wasn't a single doubt about that.

As if on cue, a loud groan rang from the depths of the forest, making Mabel's knees buckle. It sounded far away, but sounds traveled strangely in the forest so distances could be deceiving. She was surprised Dipper would let anyone out of the RV.

"It's risky," Wendy said, as if reading Mabel's thoughts, "but we need supplies if we want a slim chance of surviving."

Waddles pulled on Mabel's socks, begging her to give him more affection.

"In a sec," she promised her pet.

The excitement in the tiny stuffy car almost overran the smell of sweat and tears. "I'LL GO!" Grenda volunteered, "THERE MIGHT BE A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!"

Lee snickered, pushing Grenda aside, "That's cute. What are you, nine?"

"I'M TWELVE!" Grenda yelled as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever. The point is that if we want things done _right_ , you have to rely on experienced looters. Me, Nate, and Wendy."

Nate nodded, walking beside his best friend, "We loot stuff all the time! This is pretty much our dream scenario...Y'know, without the zombies killing people and stuff."

But Grenda wouldn't back down, another trait Mabel oh-so admired about her. "I WANT TO COME!" Grenda demanded. She stomped up to Lee, giving him a glare that could boil eggs.

Mabel's shoulders slumped, her stomach falling to her knees. Normally, she would've volunteered herself without a moment of hesitation. But...getting up close to the torn flesh and mutilated bones of the walking undead surrounding her and making her feel so isolated and small...ugh, just thinking about it made her want to throw up.

She looked up and Grenda and felt a wave of envy and admiration wash over her. Grenda was incredibly brave. She was up close to the zombies as well, and after all that she still wanted to risk going out there. Meanwhile, Mabel just wanted to curl under the booth and cry.

Lee took a step back, and Mabel's self pitying thoughts melted into a laugh. Lee was _scared_ of Grenda.

"Fine," Lee crossed his arms, "W-Whatever."

Grenda smirked, "Good. Now listen up! We're looking for suitcases to carry as much as we can, fresh towels, a first aid kit, some board games, food-"

"Food!" Soos empathized, pumping his fist in the air.

"SHUT UP," Grenda snapped, she got extremely grumpy when interrupted in her 'zone.' Soos winced "-and weapons."

"Weapons?" Nate asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"PREFERABLY GUNS TO SHOOT UP ZOMBIE HEADS!"

Nate laughed, "I think I'm starting to like this girl!"

Mabel's envy rained down on her again. Grenda was a born leader, how could she be so mature and organized during all this chaos?

"I can go too-" Wendy offered, though she didn't look very eager.

"No way. You just saved my sister and her friends, while also attempting to save Robbie. You deserve some rest," Dipper put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yo, if there's cell service in there, come back and tell me," Tambry requested, glaring with frustration at her phone.

"LET'S LOOT THE RICH PEOPLE!" Grenda cheered. The three ran out of the RV into the night. The gang watched through the windows as they tripped over some peacocks, climbed over the large gate and disappeared.

The RV had grown dark after Dipper proposed they'd turn off the lights to save power. Everyone's eyes had pretty much adjusted to the darkness, but Mabel's eyes only wanted light.

She slowly lowered herself onto the floor, hugging her knees as self pitying thoughts clouded her head. She felt like wimp, sitting on the floor as Lee, Nate, and Grenda looted the mansion. Waddles snuggled next to her, the only thing keeping her warm.

She felt a body stir next to her, scooting closer and closer towards her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Mabel smiled, snuggling closer to the figure, "Thanks, Dipper," she whispered.

"WHO'S DIPPER?" screamed Old Man McGucket's voice, directly into Mabel's ears. Mabel screamed, pushing the old man away and clawing her face as she sprinted into the bathroom.

At the back of the RV was a small bathroom, one that included no shower or bath. Just a toilet, sink, and a window.

Mabel heaved, grasping the sides of the sink so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Ew, ew ew ew!" She had just _snuggled_ with Old Man McGucket. She shuddered, wishing there was a shower to wash off the areas he infected her body with.

"Grenda better bring a new change of clothes because I'm-" Mabel turned towards the window, expecting a see a beautiful view of the moon to lighten her mood. Instead, she saw the top half of Pacifica Northwest's body climbing though the window.

Mabel gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth. Pacifica froze, her eyes wide with horror as the two had an intense staring contest. A gentle breeze tossed Pacifica's extentions back and forth, causing her to shiver.

Mabel stammered, her mind juggling with what to say.

Pacifica however, did not have the same problem, "Whatever you do," she warned through her teeth, "Don't tell..."

"PACIFICA?!" Mabel yelled, if the dead weren't already awake, the volume of Mabel's voice would've done the trick.

Pacifica face palmed, using the hand to let go of the window. The blonde fell face flat onto the bathroom floor.

The entire group had already rushed in, Dipper and Wendy leading the way. The two had already assigned themselves as the 'unspoken leaders,' and while it annoyed Mabel to the extreme, for once she didn't have the energy to argue.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Wendy asked, her ax in her possession.

When a loud groan came from Pacifica's body, all eyes turned to the girl on the floor in awe. Dipper pushed past Wendy, glaring down at her, "How'd you even get in here?"

"This is what we get for parking near the rich parts of town," Soos whispered to him.

Pacifica sighed. While she looked distressed, Pacifica stood out from the crowd in the sense that she looked completely fine. No marks, no rips in her clothes. She hadn't even perspired. In fact, on her face was a full face of makeup that made her look like a model. She even had a lovely pink dress on to prove it.

"Woah, it's the rich girl," Toby said, breathing down Mabel's neck.

Wendy tightened the grip on her ax, stepping forth and glaring daggers, "What are you breaking in for? Are you trying to rob us?"

Pacifica laughed, "Oh please, me rob _you_? I could buy every single one of you, and this ugly RV with my pocket money!"

"Then what do you want?" Candy crossed her arms.

Pacifica sighed, shifting her position so she was sitting 'criss-cross-applesauce' on the tiled floor. "Well, my parents went out into town on our horse carriage to wave at all the poor people, but they didn't come back" Pacifica shuddered, her face growing pale, "Outside my window, I saw an entire herd of zombies in the forest and jumped to an inference on why my parents were gone so long. So, I planned to hide out in my mansion. But I just heard a few zombies breaking in, and in a state of panic I jumped out the window and escaped. I was planning on stealing this RV and leaving, but apparently it's not empty inside here." She nervously ran her fingers through her hair extensions.

Mabel winced, unsure of whether or not to tell Pacifica that the "zombies" breaking in were Grenda, Lee, and Nate robbing her. Still, she was stunned. Pacifica was the mean rich girl that made you feel bad about yourself. She never thought she'd ever see her so vulnerable. In fact, Mabel might've enjoyed it, if it weren't for the zombie part of course.

They all stared at her, half with sympathy, the other half with skepticism.

"So, are you going to throw her out or what?" McGucket asked.

"You can't kick me out!" Pacifica snapped, pointing at them accusingly, "It's dangerous out there. I'll be on the streets."

"I can't see anything, what's going on?" asked Thompson, standing on his tip toes from the back of the clump.

"Okay team, huddle up!" Dipper pushed the team backwards and formed a small circle like a sports team creating a plan. Well, attempted to. They couldn't fit in a big group circle with tiny closed in walls, leaving a few people to stand on the table.

"Let's ditch her," Thompson proposed, "I know it sounds terrible, but we have a very slim chance of survival. We can't have another person. There isn't actually a zombie breaking in, she can stay in her mansion."

Scoffing, Mabel glanced over at Dipper, and to her shock he looked like he was considering it.

Mabel shook her head, "Not now, but there's no saying that a zombie wouldn't find a way to her. She will be safer in the unicorn hideout, we all will. Zombie apocalypses should bring people together!"

"I'm all about saving people and junk," Wendy said in a way that let Mabel know there was going to be a 'but' in there somewhere, "But I just don't know how many more people we can fit in here. There's not enough room, and more bodies means more people to feed, and it could be too much."

"Let's just tie her up and suck on her toes whenever we're bored to pass the time," Toby proposed, standing atop the table.

"Can we get rid of Toby instead?" Mabel asked, "Trade in Pacifica for Toby."

Dipper looked to be considering it, "Not a bad idea, Mabes. How 'bout we take pity on her, and then see how things go."

The group agreed, and dispersed.

Dipper walked back into the bathroom, Mabel at his heels. He extended his hand, offering Pacifica to take it. She hesitated at first, making Mabel roll her eyes at her shallowness. However, it seemed Pacifica had coaxed herself mentally and finally accepted, pulling herself up.

"Of course you can stay," Dipper put his hands on her shoulders, "We would never leave anyone-"

Shutting him up, Pacifica pulled him into an embrace, "Thank you so much!"

"We're going to the Enchanted Forest to steal the unicorns' homes against their wills and then killing them in a merciless death before eating them," Mabel giggled, "It's nothing, really. That'll keep us safe."

"Then, we'll need a way to contact Stan," Dipper added.

"And Ford," Mabel brought up, realizing that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Last I saw, Ford was in the bunker during breakfast this morning working on some stuff," Dipper bowed his head down, "I haven't seen him since, but I'm confident he's safe in there. It WAS created to hide from the apocalypse. Hopefully we'll be safe too so eventually we can meet up."

Mabel put a hand on his shoulder, "Ford will be fine, so will Stan. And so will we. I promise," Mabel gave him a warm smile.

A loud knocking noise came from somewhere outside the RV, Grenda's voice shouting "LET US IN!"

Soos ran to the door, opening it, only to get trambled by Grenda, Lee, and Nate holding rhinestone suitcases.

"We got the goods!" Nate yelled as the group crowded around them. Mabel bounced with excitement, she felt like she was on a gameshow and the hosts were unboxing her prize.

"Looting that mansion was so much fun. We almost took everything, but then we were like 'nah bro, just the important stuff.'" Lee explained.

"Wait, what?" Pacifica's jaw dropped.

Grenda waved at her like nothing was the matter, "OH HEY PACIFICA, WE JUST ROBBED YOU!"

Mabel looked over at Pacifica, she could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"We spray painted 'THE NORTHWESTS SUCK!' on the side of your mansion," Lee bragged, fist pumping Nate. Each of them carried two bulging suitcases ready to explode at any given point.

"WE'RE GOING FOR A SECOND ROUND IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU GUYS!" Grenda smiled.

Grenda opened up the first suitcase, revealing a series of blankets and pillows. The group cheered. Finally, something that could give them comfort in the night. Each blanket was so puffy one could get lost in it.

Underneath the blankets and pillows were coats.  
"I know its summer but, you never know."

Lee opened his suitcase, pulling out trail mix, large loaves of bread, bottled waters, chips, snack bars, cut up vegetables, fruit, and string cheese.

"This'll tide us over," he grinned.

Mabel smiled with relief, FOOOOD!

Waddles, going through a maze of people's legs, finally found Mabel's and leaned against them. Mabel giggled, pulling a loaf of bread out of the suitcase and bent down to feed it to him. But just when the bread was about to reach his mouth-

"What are you doing?" Nate asked. Mabel looked up, realizing that all the excited chatter became silence, and all the eyes on the food turned to her.

Mabel's eyes darted around the room, a nervous smile growing on her face, "What?"

A wave of discomfort washed over Mabel as she noticed an abundance of angry eyes surrounding her when she did nothing wrong.

"Mabel, that's _our_ food." Wendy said, her voice lacking patience.

Mabel didn't understand why everyone was so angry.

"Waddles hasn't eaten in a while, I was just-"

"Mabel, listen," Dipper stepped in, his hands on his hips, "I don't know if you understand how severe our situation is. This is an apocalypse, and we're trying to survive. We have an RV full of people that we're trying to keep alive, which is very difficult."

Mabel paused, not fully comprehending, "So..."

"So, we can't have a pig in here eating the food that could go to an actual human being! Our supplies is limited, so limited that if that pig takes a bite someone else starves," Wendy snapped.

"He could eat all the food while we're sleeping," Tambry brought up.

"He could poop on the ground, causing more problems," another voice offered.

Tears pooled in Mabel's eyes as she absorbed their words, "So what are you saying?"

"We're saying, you have to get rid of that pig!" Dipper shouted, snatching the bread Mabel was going to feed him away.

"Yeah! I'm not loosing food to a pig!" Pacifica snapped.

Mabel stood up, outraged, but at a loss of words. She scanned the room, all sets of eyes looking angry at her. Except...

"Soos?" Mabel looked at him hopefully, trusting he'll back her up.

Soos sighed, "Sorry Mabes, Waddles is cool but having an extra little dude to feed and clean up after puts everyone else at risk. Waddles and I are buds, but he gotta go."

"Especially with a new person on board," Lee said, gesturing to Pacifica. Mabel glared at the rich blonde, but deep down she knew it wasn't her fault.

"We don't have time to put up with your selfishness. It's either the pig, or us!" Thompson crossed his arms. While offended, Mabel was taken aback by the fact this was the first time she ever saw Thompson angry.

"We're sorry," Wendy sympathized, her impatient snapping disappearing.

Mabel glared at the red-head, tightening her fists as she tore through her mind for a good comeback. Her face grew so hot, Mabel was surprised the tears streaming down her face didn't evaporate and rain down on her.

Mabel fell onto her knees, bringing her hands to her face as she sobbed. Waddles was the only person left in the stupid RV that made her happy and now he was getting thrown out?

"Mabel, I didn't mean to snap at you," Dipper rushed up to his sister, bending next to her, "This is just a difficult situation. We can't feed everyone here, and Waddles-" he tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Mabel swiped it away.

Mabel screamed, her voice breaking as she pounded the ground with her fists. She didn't care that she was being immature, she didn't care that she was making a scene. All she cared about was Waddles. She always imagined with optimism that her and Waddles would spend their lives together, they were SOULMATES.

Soulmates weren't supposed to be split apart.

"I can let him out, or you can," Dipper spoke, his voice filled with sympathy.

Mabel sniffled, raising her head to find that all eyes were still on her crying pathetic self. Mabel groaned, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I'll do it, I just want to be the last person he sees," Mabel decided. She scooped Waddles in her arms, hugging him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear. Whimpering, she pushed through the entire gang until she reached the very front of the RV.

There was the door.

Mabel yelped as Waddles licked her face.

No.

She wasn't ready for this, Waddles couldn't be outside.

But she also didn't want to be a burden to the group. She slowly opened the door, placing Waddles on the cool grass next to the dirt road. The moon illuminated the sky, placing a spotlight-like beam over the two.

Mabel pulled a carnation flower from her french-braided hair, the flower she picked when the zombies first started attacking, and placed it in Waddles' mouth. Waddles devoured it happily.

"Don't get eaten," Mabel pleaded, "I love you so much, you were the only thing keeping me going in this RV. I'll stay strong for you, if you'll stay strong for me!"

Waddles stared at her, tilting his head, ignorant of the situation and stakes. Oblivious to the fact Mabel was sending him to die.

Mabel walked outside, giving the pig one last hug before running back inside the vehicle. When she turned back, Waddles was already wandering around, exploring until he got lost. Mabel watched her pet as he chased peacocks and rolled on the grass. And after a few minutes of leisure, the pig waddled into a bush and disappeared from view.

He was gone.

As the group oohed and awwed over the bag of guns Grenda stole from Mr. Northwest's closet, Mabel curled up against the door, sniffling and whimpering as her brain played a montage of her beautiful, cuddly, pet pig.


	3. The Gas Station Disaster

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Hope you like this chapter! Honestly this is my favorite story I've written. Never have I had THIS MUCH FUN writing something. I really liked writing this chapter, I hope you like reading it. I hope you haven't gotten too attached to anyone, cause numbers will be dropping.**

 **You guys didn't exactly get a death last chapter, more of a loss. (I miss you Waddles ;-;) I hope you didn't take advantage of that, because this chapter WILL have a death.**

 **I usually update every weekend, and I was planning on skipping this week because I was studying for an exam and I usually write all week and publish on the weekend. However, it's the weekend now, and since I have nothing to do I figured I'd update cause WHY NOT. Since I got less time to write this, there might be more mistakes, but hopefully nothing distracting**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Grenda, Lee, and Nate went on numerous rounds into the Northwest Manison, coming back with full suitcases each time. Food, clothes, tampons, blankets, water bottles, books, first aid kits, towels, shoes, even money.

"Just in case the apocalypse ends faster than we think it will, and we'll have to go back to buying things," Nate explained, stuffing hundred dollar bills into his pocket.

But the one thing they had plenty of, were guns. Hand guns, harpoon guns, shot guns, you name it. Mabel wasn't comfortable at all sleeping in a space with so many weapons, but knew that if she spoke out about it, she'd get shut down.

Finally, after the last round, the crew was snuggled in with mountains of blankets and pillows, asleep. Except for Mabel and Dipper. Waddles loved blankets, and would've enjoyed snuggling in with her under the covers. She longed for the warmth of her pet in her arms, but without him with her she couldn't sleep.

* * *

The first night of the zombie apocalypse was spent, and they already lost two.

Mabel was awoken by Wendy's voice yelling "MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" and suddenly they were all jogging outside. Mabel stepped outside, finding herself at a gas station.

"Gotta filler up," Soos said, humming to himself as he filled up the tank.

Dipper was still fast asleep in the RV, having stayed up all night watching guard for zombies, so Wendy had mercy on him. Still, Mabel wanted an explanation on why she was standing outside at a gas stations right across from the woods.

The gang were all lined up horizontally, and Mabel found herself flanked by Candy and Grenda.

Wendy stood in front of them all, wearing a burgundy turtle neck Grenda smuggled from Preston Northwest's closet to replace her bloody tank top. Mabel almost giggled at how much she resembled Ford in that outfit, then remembered that she didn't know whether or not Great Uncle Ford was safe, and her stomach sank.

"ALRIGHT MEAT BAGS!" Wendy screamed at the team like a boot camp coach, "WE'VE BEEN IN THAT CRAMPED RV FOR FAR TOO LONG! IT'S TIME TO STRETCH OUT OUR LEGS AND DO SOME BLOOD PUMPING WARM UPS! I'LL LEAD STRETCHES, YOU FOLLOW!"

The group played copy the leader, following Wendy's routine and pulling out any knots in their muscles. Mabel participated half-heartedly, still holding a grudge against the people that voiced their opinions on throwing out her pig. She knew it was inevitable, but Mabel wasn't ready to stop being mad.

She was tired of Dipper and Wendy being in charge.

The logical side of Mabel knew that Wendy and Dipper were the right choices for this. Dipper exceeded in the brains department, and was leaking with knowledge on the super natural. Wendy was tough, she was a warrior with her ax and was the only one in the group that knew how to fire a gun.

They were perfect leaders.

And she hated it!

Mabel always imagined herself and Dipper being the leaders of every group. They were twins, Mabel always assumed they'd be a great team. Still, deep down she knew why the pair was Dipper and Wendy. Cause Mabel brought nothing to the group. She knew if she brought it up everyone would deny it, but it was true. Everyone in the 'zombie escape' squad had their own special talent that made them useful. Even Lee and Nate, the ones EVERYONE thought were idiots, were amazing at looting and stealing supplies. But Mabel was just _there_. She was the only useless one. Well, besides Toby Determined.

"GREAT JOB, DORKS! NOW, IT'S TIME FOR PUSH UPS!" Wendy ordered.

"NO!" Pacifica fell on her hands and knees, fake crying the way babies did when they wanted attention, "PLEASE NO! I CAN'T PERSPIRE IN THIS MAKEUP!"

"IT'S SUMMER, YOU'RE GOING TO PERSPIRE ANYWAYS!" Wendy snapped back, diving into push up position.

And after push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and burpees, Wendy proposed the group do any warm up they pleased.

"Great, finally time to do my 'sit on the bench and do nothing' warm up," Mabel grumbled.

Mabel trudged to a rusty bench flanked by two porta potties and watched the rest of the group.

Grenda, Lee, and Nate were doing some warm up boxing moves together, laughing as they threw playful punches. Every since the looting, the three had become joined at the hip. Tambry had crossed the street, using her flip phone to take pictures of the woods.

When Soos had filled up the tank, he snuck back inside the RV to avoid Wendy's warm ups. Smart.

The seat numbed her bum, making her squirm with discomfort.

"HEY!" Grenda walked up to her, smiling, "WHAT'S THE MATTER?"

When Mabel didn't respond, Grenda sat down next to her, pulling a paper back out from behind her back, "IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I SMUGGLED SOMETHING FOR YOU IN THE MANSION. I KNOW THE RULE WAS 'NECESSITIES ONLY' BUT I FIGURED YOU'D WANT THIS."

Grenda pulled out a large clump of purple, tangled yarn and knitting needles from the bag.

Mabel gasped, "OH MY-"

"THIS WAS THE ONLY COLOR I COULD FIND. MRS. NORTHWEST HAS A LONG PURPLE BLANKET MADE OF YARN IN HER ROOM, SO I JUST UNDID IT ALL AND FIGURED YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN CREATION OUT OF IT!"

Mabel smiled, pulling herself up to her knees and embracing her friend, "Thank you thank you thank you so much!"

Grenda grinned, "IT'S NOTHING!"

"Yes, it IS something!" Mabel looked over at the gross convenience store, "Stay here, Mabel's gonna get you a treat from that store!" Mabel winked, hopping off the bench and running into the store.

It was abandoned no doubt, giving Mabel unlimited options to choose from. She knew Grenda would want something sugary, something the two shared in common. She wondered if that frozen yogurt machine was still working.

She skipped over to it, grabbing a waffle cone and pressing the button to see if the fro-yo machine worked. When chocolate and vanilla swirl came oozing out of the hole, Mabel pumped her fist in the air.

The door slammed behind her, and Mabel spun around, finding Toby Determined running in frantically. Mabel tensed up. If it had been anyone else, even Old Man McGucket, Mabel would've greeted them and smiled. But...Toby made her...uncomfortable.

"I HATE IT IN THE RV!" Toby huffed, his nasally voice making it hard to take him seriously, "It's cramped, and no one will allow me to tap dance in there."

"We need to be in the RV to stay safe," Mabel explained, filling up the cone with fro-yo.

"No way! I am never going back in there! I'll live in here! There's food, there's space, everything I need! But, I'll need company..." His eyes gazed over to Mabel, "You can live with me, Mabel! Pretty girl like you, we'd make a great team."

Mabel's knees buckled. She knew she was being silly, but the way Toby called her 'pretty girl' sent a wave of discomfort over her. "Absolutely not!" she said, "I need to bring this fro-yo back to Grenda."

"Silly Mabel," Toby slapped his knee like she told a funny joke, "I'm not giving you a choice."

Before Mabel could even spin her head around, she heard Wendy's voice scream. "EVERYONE BACK IN THE RV! NOW NOW NOW! GO GO GO!" Followed by the tortured cries of her friends. Then she heard an inhumane groan. Uh oh.

Toby took the hint as well, "The zombies are here, it's their cue to leave. Now they can leave us behind, and we can live together."

Mabel sprinted towards the door, the waffle cone breaking in her tight fists as the cold treat froze her hands. She was inches away when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"You can't leave," Toby whispered in her ear as Mabel struggled to break free, "You have to stay with me."

Mabel struggled, wiggling like a worm. But Toby's grasp was like a seatbelt, the more she moved, the tighter he held onto her.

The zombie's moans got closer and closer, and Mabel's lungs felt heavier and heaver in her chest. Tear pooled in her eyes, first Robbie then Waddles, now her. Guess she really was useless.

As she heard Grenda scream, Mabel gasped and smashed her fro-yo covered hand into Toby's face.

Toby yelped, "FACE FREEZE!" he released her, clawing the frozen treat off of his face. As Mabel smashed through the door, she knew she wouldn't make it out alive.

Everyone was trying to get through the one small door in the RV, and no one was making progress. It didn't help that Thompson, one of the largest, was in the front and stuck, and that the zombies were getting closer and closer. Everyone was frantic, pushing into each other without a plan, and no one could fit. Zombies oozed from the trees like water, coming closer and closer.

Mabel pulled her grappling hook out of her pocket and aimed towards the roof of the RV. Meeting her target, she used her grappling hook to shoot herself onto the roof. She opened up the sun roof, and jumped into the RV, landing on her hands and knees. Dipper and Soos were inside, trying to pull Thompson in.

"MABEL, HELP!" He pleaded. Mabel ran towards her friends, yanking Thompson's arm until he finally fell through, leading the rest of the group frantically pushing each other inside.

It was a disaster. People were falling down, pushing others backwards, completely disorganized and crowded. But soon, more and more people were in the RV, and more and more zombies were getting closer. Candy ran into the RV, but tripped and with a loud snap coming from her leg, Candy let out a tortured scream.

"Is that everyone?" Wendy asked, scanning around the RV.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME, JUST STEP ON IT!" McGucket yelled. Soos ran to the driver's seat and began driving, sending everyone standing flying backwards.

Right away, the RV hit something, and drove over a person-sized bump.

"WAIT, DID WE JUST HIT SOMEONE?" Pacifica exclaimed.

"Probably just a zombie," Lee said.

Unconvinced, Wendy stuck her head out one of the windows and looked back onto the road they left behind, gasping, "TAMBRY!"

Mabel followed her, sticking her head out the window as well and saw Tambry's body sprawled on the road, her back snapped into an awkward position with tire tracks on her body.

They had just run over Tambry.

Lee, Nate, and Thompson stuck their heads out the window, their mouths gaped as they watched the zombies crowd around Tambry's lifeless body and feast on it. It wasn't until a walking corpse grabbed her arm and ripped it out of her socket like a chicken wing that they looked away.

"W-W-WE RAN OVER TAMBRY!" Nate cried out, choking on sobs, "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?"

"We..." Wendy sniffled, "We were unprepared. We let ourselves get distracted and unguarded at the gas station. And when we saw the zombies, we all tried to get inside at the same time. W-we were so frantic we didn't notice that we were missing a person and started driving."

"Thanks a lot, Soos!" Lee shouted at the driver that hit her. Soos bowed his head down a little, but kept his eyes on the road as he drove.

Dipper sighed, "It's not Soos' fault. This was just a wake-up call to the fact that we need more rules! Rule number one, only three people are allowed out of the RV at a time. We have to make sure nothing like this happens ever again."

Pacifica fell onto the floor, hugging her knees and sobbing. Mabel knew Pacifica never had a relationship with Tambry, yet she was sobbing like a baby. Mabel pitied her, she knew Pacifica couldn't handle death or loss after being pampered all her life.

Candy whimpered and cried, only it wasn't because of the loss of Tambry. When Candy tripped as she ran into the RV, her foot had snapped into a position it wasn't supposed to be in.

She was hoisted onto the table, pulling her hair as she screamed.

Grenda bent down in front of her, "CANDY, THIS IS GOING TO HURT! NOW, I WANT YOU TO RECITE THE DIGITS OF PI FOR ME, OKAY?"

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Candy obeyed, "3.14159265 AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Grenda snapped her foot back into its place with a loud crack, making everyone wince.

Candy screamed, punching Grenda in the shoulder like it was a reflex. "S-S-Sorry..." she whimpered, realizing what she did.

"IT'S OKAY, CANDY!" Grenda cooed, "I'M JUST GLAD WE DIDN'T LOOSE YOU TOO."

Mabel sighed, "Speaking of loosing...Toby's gone."

The group looked at her, like they wanted to feel bad, but didn't. Toby wasn't exactly...the most popular one in the group.

"What happened?" Dipper asked.

Mabel sighed, "Well, Toby wanted to stay in the store forever. And he tried to get me to-" Mabel faltered, her stomach began doing flips as she thought of the way Toby grabbed onto her, telling her she had no choice but to stay.

Unfortunately, Dipper was not an idiot. "Get you to do _what_?" He asked her, raising his voice.

Mabel shrunk into her fro-yo stained sweater, darting her eyes away from him.

"Mabel, did he touch you?" He asked, his face growing red.

Mabel shook her head, "No, well, kinda. He was trying to kidnap me sorta, he wouldn't let me leave. He wanted us to be roommates and held me back. I thought you guys were going to leave without me...and-" tears swam down her cheeks, her face turning red with both embarrassment and due to the crying.

Dipper hugged her, allowing her to bury her head into his shoulder as she sobbed.

"He's gone now," Dipper whispered, "It's okay."

Mabel melted into his embrace, until Soos made a sharp turn and the two went tumbling down onto the floor.

"Grenda, I'm sorry I couldn't get your gift." Mabel slowly hoisted herself upwards, "I was going to get you fro-yo but when Toby-"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, MABEL!" Grenda nodded with understanding, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT."

Mabel looked over at Candy and saw her pulling puffy dandelions out of her pocket, the same ones she picked the day they first got attacked. Candy closed her eyes, still shaking from the pain, and blew into them one at a time.

Mabel hoped Candy was wishing for the zombie apocalypse to end.

* * *

 **AN: REST IN PEACE TAMBRY! Maybe now the group will learn not to be so reckless. Maybe it was for the best, Tambry would've lost her mind without phone service.**

 **And GOOD RIDDANCE TOBY!**

 **Fact: I was going to have what Toby did in this chapter be done by Gideon. Mabel would walk into the store and find Gideon hiding out in there, and HE'D be the one that tried to do that to Mabel. But I decided throwing Gideon in this chapter would be too random, I'm saving him for another time ;)**

 **Is Toby living his life in the convenience store, or was he eaten by those zombies? Or, is he coming back sooner than you think? Mwaaahahhahaha, just kidding I haven't drafted THAT far yet, but you never knowwww!**

 **Leave some feedback, I'd enjoy it.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 ***whispers* you look cute today**


	4. The Peculiar Bite

After having Tambry's death weigh down on their shoulders, the RV ride became a lot quieter. It wasn't just mourning for their fallen friend that kept them silenced, they still chattered after Robbie's death. It was guilt. Tambry didn't fall at the hands of zombies, she fell at the hands of everyone in this RV. They were responsible, and they knew it. If only they weren't all shoving each other, if only they were more alert and prepared. If only Soos looked where he was going, if only Wendy didn't gather them all outside. If only someone did a head count.

Now Tambry, a teenager with potential, was now a slab of meat on the ground for the undead to feast on.

Everyone was silent, except Pacifica.

She kept murmuring things, whispering to herself as she rocked in the corner, her face buried in her knees as her tiny frame shook. No one asked how she was going, or if she was okay, they left her alone. Mabel meant to check up on her, but was too wrapped up in her own world.

Mabel was on the floor, wrapped in a soft red blanket Grenda stole from Pacifica's bedroom.

"Hey, girl dude!" Soos greeted with a smile, sitting in front of her to keep her company.

"Soos, why aren't you driving?"

Soos chuckled his head at her, "I stop everyone once in awhile and turn off the RV. I don't want to run out of gas too quickly or drain the battery or..."

Soos went on, but Mabel couldn't focus on his words. She knew it was cruel, but it discomforted her the way Soos was smiling and talking to her like he didn't run over a teenage girl. She was aware it wasn't _entirely_ his fault, but he seemed to show no remorse or regret at all. A lot of people could be blamed for what happened to Tambry, but Mabel felt he should be taking on some responsibility instead of ignoring it.

Stirring her from her thoughts, a small nuisance of a bug danced in the air in front of her, its pointy nose indicating that it was a mosquito.

"Ugh," Mabel swatted the creature away. The insect dodged her hand gracefully, circling her like a vulture.

"What's the matter, girl dude?" Soos asked.

Part of Mabel couldn't help but feel grateful that Soos was with her. Lately her optimism has been draining and Soos had plenty to spare. Not once had he ever complained the entire trip. He was refreshing to be around. Another part of Mabel couldn't stand to look in the face of the driver that killed Tambry.

"Just some dumb bug," Mabel explained, shrugging it off, "Someone must've just left open the window. Whatever."

Soos smiled, "Maybe it's not a bug. Maybe it's a fairy, they look very similar."

"Bug, fairy, whatever it is, it's irritating and I want it to go away," Mabel's shoulders slumped, "I want everything to go away."

Soos clucked his tongue with sympathy, "Don't say that. You know how Gravity Falls is. When something bad happens, it goes away pretty quickly. Don't be so blue, we're the optimistic ones in the group, it's what we bond over."

Mabel gave him a glare, "How can I be optimistic when-" The bug swarmed around her head again, "Ugh" she swatted the air haphazardly.

"I'll take care of this," Soos smirked, and swatted the mosquito with his large hands. This only got the bug's attention, and it became enraged at Soos now. It was a pathetic fight, but after many missed swats the bug landed on Soos' arm and planted its pointy nose in his flesh.

"Ow!" Soos slapped the creature, it's small body squashed against his arm.

"You killed it, guess you won."

"Haha yeah, that little bugger thought it could mess around with...uggh..." Soos winced, gripping onto his arm as he gritted his teeth.

Mabel tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

Soos tumbled onto the ground, his frame shaking as he clutched his stomach. He sputtered, banging his head against the ground.

"Woah, is he alright?" Dipper suddenly appeared behind Mabel, attracting a larger audience until everyone was surrounding him.

Finally, Soos' body was still, a good thirty seconds went by without him moving an inch.

"Soos?" Mabel asked, reaching a hand out towards him.

Soos flinched, sitting up and bringing his face into view. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but instead threw up a chunky stream of blood all over the blanket he was sitting on. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and glowed, as did Robbie's when he turned...

The group didn't question it, they didn't take a moment to hesitate before the all ran into the cramped bathroom. And Soos didn't take a moment to slowly stagger after them, blood still trickling out his mouth.

Dipper slammed the door behind him, heaving like he ran the mile.

"What happened to Soos?" Wendy cried, leaning against the door as tears pooled in her eyes, "Mabel?"

Mabel was stunned silent, her body growing cold. It didn't make any sense, the two were chatting when it happened. He was being is old goofy self, and then there was that bug.

"I...I don't know. He swatted away a mosquito, and it bit him. And then, he..."

Candy's face went pale, here eyes widening, "You don't think..."

"Of course," Dipper said through gritted teeth, "Walking rotting flesh would attract bugs, such as mosquitoes. When mosquitoes bite them..."

"They get the virus..." McGucket continued.

"And can spread it others..." Candy finished, sitting in the sink and swinging her legs.

The world seemed the pause, as they all looked at each other with pure horror. Until the silence was punctuated by Soos banging his fists on the door. Mabel closed her eyes, hypnotized by the rhythm of Soos' beefy hands trying to break the door.

"Of course..." Pacifica whimpered, embracing herself, "Of course it gets worse. Why wouldn't it get worse? It always gets worse, no matter what happens and no matter..." she trailed off, murmuring to herself as she sat down next to the toilet.

Dipper stood on top of the toilet, Mabel was unsure of whether it was to assert dominance, or because there was hardly any room to stand, "We need a plan."

"Good grief, we have another zombie on our hands," Thompson grumbled, he was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Soos is NOT just another zombie, Thompson. I swear, if it wasn't so crowded I'd walk over toward you and slap you in the face! He's a friend, I've known him since forever and..." Wendy faltered, her voice cracking on 'friend' as tears threatened to pour.

"I'm sorry, Wendy, but he's not a friend anymore. He's a zombie. He's dead. We have to get rid of him," Thompson argued

Mabel's heart hammered in her chest as those words settled in. She was so cold towards him during his last living moments. She had blamed him for Tambry's death, and was angry at him. And now he was gone. Gone before Mabel could make it up to him.

"How?" Candy asked, "Every time we've encountered a zombie it was outside, so we easily ran back in the RV and escaped."

"But now we have a zombie INSIDE the RV, we can't escape that!" McGucket continued.

"Maybe we should abandon the RV for good and live in the woods. His blood probably infected everything anyways," Thompson suggested.

"YEAH, AND PUT US AT RISK OF GETTING BITES FROM MOSQUITOES IN THE WOODS? NO WAY!" Grenda snapped at him from under the sink, "WHO KNOWS HOW MANY OTHER BUGS ARE INFECTED?"

"Maybe we can stay in this bathroom." Lee offered.

"But we have all our food in there. And blankets, and clothes. We can't just stay in this tiny bathroom!" Wendy argued.

"Soos is literally banging on the door, if one of us opens it, we're dead. Do you have a better idea?" Nate argued

"EVERY IDEA IS BETTER THAN STAYING IN THE BATHROOM!" Grenda said.

"There goes all hope of this ending. With mosquitoes carrying the virus now, it'll spread faster and faster! Throughout the whole globe!" Dipper pulled on his hair.

Mabel's stomach twisted into knots, imagining innocent people in every continent staggering around as walking lifeless corpses. Children. The elderly. People whose lives had potential, wasted away because of something Mabel assumed would end up being bad for one day, before disappearing. After Robbie, after Tambry, Mabel still had hope that this would all go away and the world would continue like nothing took place.

But, after Soos, her faith sunk like a cinder block in an endless ocean. And instead of positivity, the repeated thought that infested Mabel's mind was _'Who's next?'_

Dipper? Grenda? Herself?

Her brain, still famished, fed itself with worries about Stan and Ford. The two adults she trusted more than anything were now radio silence. And as she hugged her knees she felt herself sinking further and further into a pool of remorse as everyone argued over ideas.

"We are never going to get out of this!" Thompson cried, "It's summer, bugs are everywhere! Let's just give up, there's enough weapons in our possession to each shoot one another. Deal?"

"Shut up, Thompson!" Lee balled his fists up, tears pooling in his eyes, "Talk like that again and I'll wring your neck!"

"Do it!" Thompson cried out, "It's the end of the world, I no longer have to put up with you and be pushed around in order to be popular! Go ahead, wring my neck! Who cares anymore?" He punctuated his rant by punching Lee in the stomach, sending him tumbling, his arms clenched around his stomach.

Mabel gasped, her motivation returning. No way she could let this lead into violence.

Be optimistic.

For Soos.

"Guys, we can't just settle in here! A group as big as ours can think of something!"

"Our numbers are going down, braces!" Pacifica whimpered, mascara running down her blotchy cheeks as she rocked back and forth.

"Yea, but-"

"But nothing!" Pacifica rocketed up, "I've watched two people die, Mabel. How can you continue that 'I'm optimistic and giggly' act when you've seen what the world has become. There is nothing you, or anyone will say that will make us hold hands, work together, and follow our dreams. People are dying, Mabel! People are dead!" Pacifica's chest rose up and down, wheezing as if her lungs were shriveled.

To Mabel's horror, all eyes were on her. Normally, Mabel loved the attention of her peers, and would give anything to have all eyes on her. But these eyes were expecting something out of her. A comeback to Pacifica, a new plan. Anything. But Mabel just stood there, holding her breath as Pacifica's words pile upon her. And just like that, Pacifica had sucked the shards of hope in Mabel like a vacuum.

Soos, or what was Soos, slammed his body against the door repeatedly, making Dipper jump nearly twenty feet in the air.

While her vision was blurred by the tears pooling in her eyes, her gaze paused upon the window Pacifica had climbed through to enter in the first place. Opened.

That must've been how the mosquito got inside in the first place. Who knew an open window would be the cause of Soos' death.

Mabel scrunched her eyebrows up, walking toward the window in a daze, like she was a zombie herself.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Candy questioned.

Mabel jumped up, holding a grip onto the bottom of the window before hoisting herself upwards.

A symphony of protests played behind her, all of which were ignored as Mabel climbed out the window and landed on the road. She exhaled deeply, her lungs missing the fresh air the outdoors supplied her with. She had spent too much time cramped in a small space piled with people. She sprinted towards the door of the RV, no longer caring about the bugs she was risking getting bit by, or her desperate plan she knew would get her killed. Still, Mabel opened the door of the RV and stepped inside.

She didn't even have to make a sound before Soos twisted his neck around to face her. As she expected, Soos came staggering towards her. His face had already turned blue, his body so deprived of oxygen that he looked like a different person. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, illuminated like Bill Cipher's eye. Mabel's heart shattered, as she could no longer imagine him as the friendly handyman that got her free snacks from the vending machine. Every memory she ever had with him would be replaced with what she saw before her. Walking dead Soos.

And when he was an arm's width away, Mabel ran outside, waiting for Soos to take the bait. He did, slowly stumbling out of the RV and far enough away from it. The two played tag for awhile, Mabel running in circles, figure-eights, and zig-zags until Soos couldn't keep up. As he was about to grab her, Mabel faked left and went right, sending Soos tumbling onto the cement as Mabel ran inside the RV, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Soos," she whispered, leaning against the door.

Three members dead. Five members gone.

She didn't bother to look back, to see if Soos was still there. She didn't have the heart to. He was out of the RV, she had to get moving.

Mabel ran to the bathroom door and opened it, only to he greeted by an avalanche of people storming out like wildebeest.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, MABEL!" Grenada congratulated.

"New rule. Now that we are aware that mosquitoes now carry the virus, I propose we forbid any doors or windows to be opened, and no one is allowed to leave." Dipper decided.

Wendy scoffed, wiping leftover tears from under her eyes, "Let's not get crazy. How about, we can only leave at night. There aren't as many mosquitoes out at that time," she exhaled, her pink lips quivering, "Soos didn't deserve any of this."

"H-He was the funniest guy I knew. And while goofy, Soos a-always knew what to do when helpless," Dipper added, his eyes now raw from previous crying.

"It's not fair! Soos was an amazing person with a good heart, his life had so much potential," Mabel whimpered. She opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by another one of Pacifica's choking sobs.

The blonde rich girl was on the floor, her extensions tangled and her makeup ruined. She was on her hands and knees, clutching her stomach as she choked on wheezes and shouts.

Wendy narrowed her eyes at her, "You didn't even know Soos!" She told Pacifica, "You have no right to-"

"Wendy, be more sensitive!" Mabel hushed, "Pacifica is more sheltered than the rest of us..." She put a hand on Pacifica's shaking back, "Her reaction is understandable."

Wendy sighed, "S-Sorry blondie." There was a brief period of silence, before Nate slapped himself in the forehead.

"WHO'S GOING TO DRIVE NOW?"

The group came to a realization that Soos was the only one experienced enough to drive without getting them all killed. In a new state of panic, the herd moved closer towards the driver's seat, talking frantically.

Except for Mabel and Pacifica. Mabel looked over at the blonde, slowly walking towards her.

"Pacifica, listen," she began, "Of course I've seen what the world has become. I know people are dying, and I know our situation is hopeless. You had no right to tell me I was being oblivious, when you spent your entire life thinking you were on a pedestal. You never cared about anyone when you were sheltered. The only reason you care now is because you're a part of the world below the pedestal for once. So yes, my do put on an 'optimistic and giggly' mask, but it's not because I'm oblivious. I'm trying my best to help people, I have good intentions. Now please, don't rant off to me if you don't know what you're talking about."

Pacifica's eyes were now bloodshot red, glistening with new coming tears as she clutched her stomach tighter.

Mabel was unsure of what to say next, not knowing whether to acknowledge Pacifica's scream fest at her or leave it as water under the bridge.

"Are you okay?" Mabel figured this was the safest thing to ask her.

Before a few sputters and gasps from the young privileged girl, a small quivering voice finally came out of her smudged-lip stick covered mouth.

"I don't think I can take this anymore."

* * *

 **REST IN PEACE SOOS! But his death led to new information, there are mosquitoes out there that carry the virus. This could lead to some...issues. I hated to see Soos go, but unlike the rest of the characters I didn't have too much planned for him. He was just...the driver. A sweetheart, but I didn't need him as much as I need everyone else. I have MAJOR things planned, buddy.**

 **I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, sorry! Have a nice day**


	5. The First Funeral of the Apocalypse

**Rewritten (because the first version of this chapter suuuucked)**

* * *

Ever since the horrifying news of the mosquitoes caught the gang's attention, Dipper had proposed having early meetings ever day to discuss new rules to keep everyone safe. Today marked the day of the first of these meetings.

Dipper stood at the center of the room, the sun rising behind him. That's right, Dipper had called the meeting before the sun had even risen. If it had been a month ago, Mabel would have endlessly complained about this. However she stayed silent, knowing that she would be unable to sleep a blink anyways.

Soos had become a new ghost that haunted Mabel's mind, accompanied by Tambry, Robbie, Waddles, and even Toby. They tortured her, rattling her brain whenever she wanted to sleep. The moment she felt even a bit drowsy, her dead friends would release a banshee scream, jolting her back awake. The bags under her eyes were giving Dipper's a run for their money.

Robbie was bitten in the neck.

Tambry was run over.

Soos was killed by an unlikely insect.

And Mabel had the front row seat in all their deaths.

In a way, Mabel was thankful for her dorky brother's meetings. It gave her an excuse to pay attention to something other than her inner demons. And she knew she was not alone. Pacifica was still asleep, but everyone else was awake and staring longingly at Dipper, praying for him to distract them from their corrupted minds.

"I know yesterday was a very hard day, and we lost someone very important," Dipper spoke solemnly, "Soos was probably one of the greatest friends I ever had. He would want us to stay strong for his sake." His lip quivered, unnoticed by everyone but his twin. "Today, I wanted to discuss gun use." He gestured towards the bag of weapons next to him.

"I say we give everyone a gun," Lee said. He was laying on his stomach under the table, his arms holding up his head. "We have more than enough. In fact, we can probably give everyone two guns."

"AGREED." Grenda said. She was leaned against the fridge, her eyes as bagged as Mabel's.

"No way," Dipper opposed, "It's safe to say not everyone is...how should I say this... _stable_ enough to own a gun. I mean, imagine Toby Determined with a gun! That would be a disaster. I say, we give only the most responsible and abled people guns," Dipper reached into his torn up vest, pulling out a notebook, "Last night I constructed this quiz that contains questions about morals, strength, and responsibility. Those who score an overwhelmingly good grade will earn a gun."

Nate scoffed. He was laid down under the table, next to Lee, "That's unfair dude. Everyone deserves the right to protect themselves, a stupid quiz should not decide that. What if someone with a gun is separated from someone without a gun?"

Dipper sighed. Mabel knew part of his caution was due to how insane Toby Determined turned out to be. Mabel shuddered, imagining what it would be like if Toby had held her hostage with a gun.

"I'm just trying to be safe," Dipper argued.

"So are we!" Lee shot back.

Wendy spoke up, sitting on the table Lee and Nate were under, "I know how to fire a gun. I can give lessons."

"Yes, you can give lessons to those who passed the quiz," Dipper said.

"Or she can give lessons to everyone," Nate argued.

"How about we just get rid of the guns?" Mabel murmured to herself. However, she was not as quiet as she thought she was, and suddenly all eyes were on her.

"That's a terrible idea!" McGucket said.

Mabel flushed, "I-I'm just saying, we haven't used guns _yet_. Maybe we don't need them."

"Yeah, we haven't used guns yet," Thompson said, "That's why three people are _dead_."

Candy glared at the chubby teen, "That's not true! How would a gun save Tambry from getting run over? How would a gun save Soos from that mosquito?"

Candy swiftly turned her head to Mabel, giving her a nod. Mabel returned the nod.

"Plus, a three part harmony defeats zombies," Mabel said.

"But that could take too long," Wendy countered.

"Okay, okay! Can we just hear me out?" Dipper scanned the room for attention, his eyes stopping when he saw Pacifica face down in the blankets. He rolled his eyes, "Can someone wake Pacifica up?"

Candy nodded, "I'm on it." She walked on her knees towards the sleeping body, nudging her softly, "Wake up!"

Nothing.

"I GOT THIS." Grenda approached the rich blonde, roughly rolling her over. When Pacifica's face was in sight, Grenda gasped. Her face was blue, like the tip of a finger tip when a bandaid was on too tightly. Her mouth was opened slightly, her eyes vacant. Grenda winced, and poked her eye. The body did not move.

Candy screamed, sprinting clumsily into the bathroom. She was always squeamish, so the sight of a dead body up close must have been terrifying for her.

Mabel's face paled, "Is she..."

"-dead." Grenda confirmed, her voice small for the first time.

"Oh no!" Dipper took a few steps back, "She's gonna turn into a zombie any second!"

Any second passed, and nothing happened. Pacifica's shell was not puking blood, or morphing into the undead. She was just...dead. Even Candy, the girl the would faint at the sight of blood, returned to see what was happening.

"Wh...what happened to her?" Wendy asked.

"I'm gonna be sick," Lee clutched his stomach.

Everyone slowly began to back away from the body, the space around Pacifica growing wider and wider. However, Mabel's attention was caught by a large bump on Pacifica's chest, sticking up in her clothes. Mabel began to crawl towards her.

"Mabel!" Dipper hissed in protest.

Mabel ignored him, making her way towards the body. She placed her hand on the rich girl's chest, sliding it further and further down until her fingertips slipped under her bra. She kept going down, lower and lower under her hand reached something hard and cold. "Got it," Mabel pulled the object out of Pacifica's brassiere, revealing an empty pill container.

Everyone gasped at the object, knowing exactly what it meant.

"Oh, Pacifica...you didn't..." Mabel whispered, her stomach clenching.

Suicide.

Deep down, Mabel knew someone would crack. With all that had been going on, it was enough to drive someone into madness. Pacifica had been the most panicked out of everyone, and no one batted an eyelash. No one tried to help her, even Mabel showed some neglect despite good intentions.

They all assumed she was just being a baby and left her alone as she cried through the night. Mabel bowed her head in shame, wishing she had tried harder.

"Poor thing," Nate said.

"You could've helped her," Mabel's voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone could hear her words, "She was hurting, and we all ignored her. Now she's dead, a-and we could have done something!"

"She reached her limit," Wendy said, "There was nothing we could do. There's no use blaming ourselves."

"She did the smart thing," Thompson snapped, "There's no hope in any one of us surviving, Pacifica was right to do the inevitable."

"Shut up, Thompson," Wendy hissed. She cracked her knuckles and walked over to Pacifica's body, beginning to lift her up, "Let's take the body outside."

"WAIT!" Mabel shouted, her volume startling Wendy, making her accidentally drop the body. When all eyes were on her, Mabel cleared her throat, "Maybe we should say a few words." She looked down at her shoes timidly, "W-When we lost Robbie, Tambry, and Soos, we had to zip away in a hurry. We never took the time to really, have a funeral for any of them."

The group exchanged looks of sympathy for Mabel. Finally, Dipper walked up to his sister and wrapped an arm around her, "That's a great idea, Mabel." Mabel gave him a shy smile.

"Can you go first?" Mabel asked him, "I wanna go last."

"Of course," Dipper cleared his throat, "Pacifica-"

"WAIT!" Mabel interrupted, "We have to prepare the body." After Wendy had dropped her, her limbs were sprawled in random directions, her extensions covering her face. Mabel grabbed a nearby pillow, the pillow they had stolen from her very mansion. She placed her head on the purple pillow. Candy and Grenda joined in, neatening her bangs and moving her hair out of the way, revealing her blue face, chapped purple lips, and dull lifeless eyes.

Mabel pulled a flower out of her braided hair, the same flower she picked when the zombies first appeared. It was dry, brittle, and brown now, but it was the thought that counted.

Mabel stood up, nodding at Dipper as a cue to continue.

"Okay," Dipper began, "Pacifica. I know we did not know each other very well. I know we had our differences, but the fact that you are gone deeply saddens me. I was hoping we could get to know each other better during this insane adventure. Now that I know how soon your life ended, I wish I had spent the moments you were alive getting to know you better." He shifted with discomfort, "Um, who is next?"

"I used to envy you," Candy said, "You were always so popular and cool. Instead of feuding, I wish we were friends."

"YOU WERE LIKE A ROSE, COVERED IN THORNS, BUT SO PRETTY. IF ONLY YOU HAD PUT YOUR VENOMOUS TENDENCIES TO REST SOONER," Grenda added.

Nate shrugged, "I have no idea who you are. But thank you for 'letting' us steal a bunch of your stuff."

"Yeah, we will use your materials to the fullest in honor of you," Lee said.

Thompson was up. "Why are we mourning this? We're all gonna die anyways, there's no point in-"

"Dude! Not an appropriate comment to make at a funeral!" Wendy snapped.

Mabel always thought a dead girl would look like a sleeping beauty, eyes closed, lips pursed, like she was just in deep slumber. Pacifica did not look like Mabel's fantasies. Pacifica just looked dead.

"Pacifica, you were a beauty," Mabel began, "You were mean, but in a way I was glad to have you in my life. It made me feel like I was the protagonist in a cheesy high school movie, and you were the cliche mean girl I'd end up beating for prom queen. But now that you're...you know, I wish more than anything you had stayed alive. You did not have to stay the cliche mean girl, you could have redeemed yourself. You could've turned out good, but now we'll never know. Why-" Mabel faltered, tears threatening to spill.

"Four down," Wendy sighed, picking up Pacifica's body bridal style. Her head laid limp, dangling out of Wendy's arms as she carried her out of the RV. When she left the vehicle, she walked to the field in the side of the road. She placed her body in the tall grass, quickly zipping back inside before a mosquito found her.

Torturing herself more, Mabel peeked out the window to see Pacifica's body one last time. Her stomach churned.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

The doors closed, and the RV drove away, leaving Pacifica to either decompose, or get eaten by zombies. Mabel hoped the latter would not be the case.

It had not even been twenty-four hours, and they had already lost another.


	6. The Revealed Secrets

**I AM SO SORRY! Ugh, I haven't updated in soooooo LONG! *squirts myself with water* bad me, BAD! This chapter is long overdue, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and the gang was miles away from Pacifica's body now. As usual, the inside of the vehicle was silent. As usual, Dipper was hidden away with Wendy, McGucket was tinkering with spare parts, and Grenda was going through weapons with Lee and Nate. This left Mabel to hang out with Candy. With the quantity of people decreasing, the two girls had been spending more and more time with each other.

There hasn't been much discussion between the two, it was hard to speak after everything they've been through. Yet, just the two being around each other made them both feel more grounded. Both were used to being meditators, so it was nice having someone else there to keep each other relaxed. The two girls were sitting on the ground, over a few layers of blankets. Ever since Pacifica's death, Mabel felt nauseous sitting on the blankets they stole from her. Still, there was nothing left to sit on.

The RV was parked on the edge of a wide dusty road, flanked with dead grass that stretched out until it met an endless forest. But to their left was a giant, metal water tower. Wendy, the only one that could sort-of drive after Soos' death, was fast asleep, leaving the RV parked. Mabel didn't like it, she knew zombies enjoyed roaming the woods, they could all be in danger.

Mabel analyzed her surroundings as a way to distract her from the melancholy environment.

' _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK_!'

Mabel jumped up. She heard a muffled screeching noise coming from the outside.

"Candy, did you hear that?" Mabel tensed.

Candy shook her head, but stood up with her, "What did you hear? A zombie?"

Mabel shook her head, "No...it was more like..."

The shriek erupted again.

"More like that!"

Candy gasped, "Okay, now I hear it!"

"But where could it be coming from..." Mabel's eyes shifted to the tall water tower.

"There." She decided.

Candy tilted her head, "What?"

"Up on the water tower, someone is in trouble! We have to help them!"

Candy sighed, "Mabel..."

"Candy, I know I heard someone up there!" Mabel gestured to a tall water tower, one much more sturdy than the one Robbie spray painted a giant muffin...er..."explosion" on. It was clean as a whistle, white enough to burn her eyes. "What if they need help?"

Candy bit her lip, "Okay, we should check on that. But first, let's put on some mosquito spray."

* * *

Mabel climbed up the long ladder of the water tower, her hands grasped tightly upon the cold metal as she slowly trudged her way up. A gentle breeze tossed her hair gently, as the birds sang. Mabel's face melted into a smile, the day almost felt nice.

"I just know I heard someone!" Mabel promised her friend, only steps away from the top. Mabel felt warm with excitement, just the idea of helping someone in such an awful situation could finally make her feel useful.

"Maybe we should've told someone where we were going," said Candy, climbing up right behind her.

Mabel reached the top, and hoisted herself to the top of the platform, greeted by Lil' Gideon yelling, "WHO DARES DISTURB ME!" His face was blotchy and red, covered in scratches and bruises.

"GIDEON!" Mabel almost stumbled off the ladder to her death.

Gideon widened his eyes in surprise, "MABEL?"

"CANDY!" Candy emerged from below, climbing upon the platform.

"G-Gideon, you look awful!" She wasn't wrong. While Gideon was wearing his usual attire, it was drenched with mud and dirt without a trace of blue left. He must've ran out of hairspray, because his white locks now fell loosely below his shoulders in messy curls.

"I'VE BEEN HERE FOR YEARS! YEARS!" Gideon shouted.

"This has only been going on for like a week," Candy said.

"WELL IT FEELS LIKE YEARS! THE ZOMBIES! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! EVERYWHERE! THE BLOOD, THE GORE, THE SMELL!" Gideon fell on his hands and knees, clawing his face with his nails and leaving trails of blood on his cheeks.

"So you've been hiding out onto of a water tower?" Mabel questioned.

" _PFFFFFFT_ , DUH!" Gideon sprayed, saliva flying out of his mouth, "IT'S THE ONLY PLACE THEY WON'T GET ME!" He hissed.

"We've been on the road, heading to a unicorn palace to escape the zombies. You can come, if you want!" Candy offered.

Suddenly, a giant groan erupted from below, causing the entire water tower shake.

"Something tells me that's not going to happen..." Gideon's voice was no louder than a whisper, "They're coming." He grabbed Candy by the shirt, "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME!"

Candy tensed, "Do you think they'll climb up here?"

Gideon shook his head, "I doubt it, when they try to lift their heads to look up, they usually fall off. They'll probably just go after those poor suckers in that RV over there." He used his pudgy hands to gesture towards the beat up RV, then gestured to the woods. Just like the first night she saw them, the zombies bled through the trees, their arms stretched out as they staggered towards the vehicle. From above, Mabel could only see the tops of their heads, but they were so close together she couldn't see the ground beneath them.

Candy and Gideon embraced each other tightly, but Mabel rushed to the edge of the tower, grabbing onto the cold railing as she peered down at the RV. As the walking flesh's cries became louder and louder, the engine of the RV began to start.

Mabel gasped, "CANDY CANDY CANDY THEY'RE LEAVING US!"

Candy ran towards her, nearly knocking her off. Her fists began to shake as the engine roared once again, "T-They wouldn't leave us would they?"

"OF COURSE THEY WOULD! WE FORGOT ABOUT TAMBRY THE LAST TIME THEY WERE IN A HURRY, AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"

The RV began to move forwards. Mabel screamed, her throat growing raw as she did so. "WAIT! WAIT, COME BACK!" She climbed over the edge to get down the ladder, but stumbled and fell over the edge. She would've been dead if Candy hadn't grabbed her left arm and caught her.

As she dangled from Candy's arm, Mabel couldn't help but look down. The zombies were passing them now, slowly going after the vehicle. But Mabel knew they wouldn't have any luck.

The RV was already gone.

"NO! NO NO NO NO! DIPPER!" Mabel sobbed, she used her free arm to reach out towards the direction the RV went. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from the madness, bringing her right hand to Candy's arm so both her arms could embrace her's. "They left us." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. Tambry, Toby, and Waddles were all left behind. She didn't anticipate her lasting long in this apocalypse, but she didn't think she'd be next on the menu.

Her thoughts were muffled by the tortured cries of the zombies below them. Mabel knew if she let go of Candy's arms, she'd fall right on top of a handful of the undead.

Robbie

Waddles

Tambry

Toby

Soos

Pacifica

And now Mabel and Candy.

She was so distraught, she didn't even notice Candy and Gideon hoisting her back up until she felt her body slam against the surface.

"I can't believe they're gone." Candy's voice shook with every word, her glasses fogged by tears and her face red.

Mabel sniffed, hoisting herself upwards with the support of Candy. "W-W-What does this mean? Are we stuck here?"

Gideon moved towards the ladder and looked down, "Look. It's the end of the zombie parade."

And it was true, the final zombies had made their way past them, the rest must have followed the RV out of sight.

"Is it safe to come down?" Candy asked.

Gideon shook his head, "They always come back."

Candy marched up to him, her arms in fists. Gideon took a step back, almost falling over the edge, "SO WE'RE STUCK HERE?"

"It's not THAT bad," Gideon reasoned. He then shook his head, "Oh who am I kidding, it's TERRIBLE! I WISH THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"

"Well, we have bugspray on, that'll protect us from mosquitoes. So as long as we're here, we won't get transformed!" Candy wiped leftover tears with her sleeves, trying to have a positive outlook. Then shifted a look at Gideon, "Oh, you don't. Bummer."

Gideon rolled his eyes, "Mosquitoes wouldn't fly this high up anyways! I wish they would just eat me alive! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, AND I-"

"WAIT!" Mabel held a hand up, "What do you mean it's _your_ fault?"

Between snivels and snorts, Gideon choked out, "I was only trying to raise ONE zombie, to scare the big guys that were picking on me, with a spell from Journal #2! B-B-But then a whole bunch raised, and it got out of hand, and-"

Gideon's mouth kept moving, but Mabel could no longer hear the words that came out. The world suddenly went silent, and she heard nothing but the blood rushing through her head, and her heart hammer in her chest. She thought of everyone that had been killed because of what happened, all her endangered friends. They were running away from home, from their lives, with no chance of survival. And it was all because of **_him_**.

If Gideon hadn't raised the dead, thousands of people with worth-while lives would still be living them today. Mabel would be able to imagine having a happy future, her friends would be able to pursue their careers. She'd be able to see Stan and Ford again. But no. All that potential, all that hope for happiness is gone.

All because a deranged nine year old decided his needs were more important than anyone elses. She...was on a water tower, with a fucking cowardly nine year old that CAUSED THE END OF THE WORLD.

Mabel didn't know what happened, all she could feel was her body turning red and tears stream down her face. She didn't know what her hands had done, anger turned her into a puppet. She had always hated Gideon, ever since he almost killed her brother. But now, she wanted to kill him.

It all happened so fast, her brain couldn't keep track of what was happening. But in the midst of her anger, Mabel felt herself thrust forwards, her body colliding into Gideon's. Suddenly she hear two tortured screams, their voices getting smaller and smaller. It wasn't until it was too late that Mabel realized she was alone on the water tower.

Did she just?

Mabel peeked over the edge, only to see Gideon falling to his death, pulling Candy with him.

"NO!" Mabel pulled her hair, tears slipping down her nose as she gripped the railing of the tower, but the two bodies were falling so quickly her brain was still contemplating what had happened.

She pushed Gideon.

She didnt remember doing so, but she knew she did. And now Candy was sent down with him and it was her fault.

The two bodies got smaller and smaller, until her tears shielded her eyes. Half of her wanted to throw herself down too. The other half wished she had pushed Gideon while the zombies were still here.

But Candy...

"CANDY!" Mabel screamed. She had killed...no.

Mabel embraced herself, "I'm a murderer."

She winced as a loud "BANG" shook the ground, and she knew Candy and Gideon had hit the ground.

Mabel fell on her knees and hugged them, rocking slowly. It was just her now. With the RV gone and Candy dead, she knew her doom would be coming soon.

 _'You ended two lives...'_ a voice in her head whispered. Mabel tensed, looking around. No one was there.

Then she heard a cackle, _'You are such a hypocrite! You got mad a Gideon for ending lives, but you just did the same thing! Now you're both murderers. Your friends were right to leave you behind.'_

Mabel stood up, wincing as she rose with her bruised exposed knees. Then, she pulled the last flower out of her messy, loosely braided hair. She tightened it in her hand, watching the bright red flower crumble in her hand. Then she walked towards the ladder, extending her hand, and dropped the flower.

As she turned around, she heard Candy's voice yell, "HEY! Watch where you throw your flower!" Mabel tensed. _This wasn't real, was it?_

She told herself not to look down, in fear that she'd just see her dead body, and be let down. But as usual, her actions disobeyed her brain and she looked down. Candy Chiu looked up at Mabel, giving her a small smile. She was climbing up the ladder, already more than half way!

"CANDY CANDY CANDY!" Mabel jumped up and down, "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

After hoisting herself upwards, Candy smiled, embracing her. "YEP! It's really me!"

The two spend a couple minutes, tightly intertwined in an embrace. But after a moment of relief for not killing Candy after all, Mabel's happy thoughts morphed into suspicious thoughts. _How the hell is she not dead?_

Mabel slowly pulled herself out of the hug and looked her up and down.

Candy nervously chuckled, "W-What's wrong?"

 _'She should be dead. A fall like that surely could've killed her.'_ Mabel thought, narrowing her eyes.

 _'Something is very wrong.'_

Candy began to look confused, "Mabel, are you okay? Come on, let's go back down and try to hunt down that RV," Candy grabbed Mabel by the hand, but Mabel snapped her hand away. The brunette was now glaring at her.

Candy took a step backwards, "Mabes?"

The warning alarms went off in Mabel's brain, making her head throb. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. Candy shouldn't have lived through that fall, but she did. Mabel squinted her eyes, and reached into her sweater pocket.

Candy took another step back, "Mabel?"

"Can I try something?" Mabel ventured, feeling for the handle of her gun. She shuddered as her hand grazed upon the cold metal weapon, but grasped it anyways.

Candy bit her lip, the way she always did when Grenda or Mabel was about to do something crazy.

Mabel slowly pulled out the weapon, "Candy, point your feet at a 45 degree angle."

"45 degree...wh-"

While Candy was thinking about 45 degree angles, Mabel pulled out the weapon and pressed it against Candy's head. Before she could gasp, Mabel fired the gun, the force of the weapon pushing her back. It was all too fast to take note of, and her brain was worried about the loud noise. But the most important detail was revealed, the bullet didn't leave a scratch on Candy.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Candy screamed, acting angry to distract the big picture. But she knew it wouldn't work.

Candy fell off the highest water tower in town and didn't get a single bruise, while Gideon died of the fall.

Mabel shot Candy in the head, and the bullet didn't even cut the skin.

Mabel's stomach churned as she stared at her best friend, though she now felt like a stranger. "Who...who are you?"

Candy groaned, tears pooling in her eyes. "Don't be like that! I'm still the person you always knew. Look, remember when we were running from all those zombies in the parking lot and I dislocated my foot tripping over the first step? After Grenda snapped my foot back in place, I was in the most pain I have ever been in! I decided that I never wanted to be hurt again. So I took out one of my dandelions and blew on it, wishing to be indestructible. And now I can't get hurt. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out!"

Mabel gritted her teeth, her fists clenched so hard she could feel her nails break her skin. Mabel raised her arm, preparing to slap the girl before her in the face, then realized it would be useless.

"YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH PERSON I EVER MET!" Mabel screamed in her face.

Candy took a step back, her mouth gaped as her small frame shook.

But Mabel wasn't done, "You knew we were all in danger, you knew we were all suffering. And yet you used a wish to help nobody but _**yourself?** _ So many friends, so many innocent people are DEAD right now! You could've wished for the apocalypse to end, and for all the effects to be reversed! You could've used that wish to keep people safe! But _no_ , you hurt your poor little helpless foot so of course you must be the ONLY PERSON ALLOWED TO HAVE A WISH! BECAUSE OF YOUR POOR STUPID FOOT!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T WANT THAT? YOU THINK I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE SAFE! OF COURSE I DO!"

Now it was Mabel's turn to be surprised, this was the first time she ever heard Candy yell.

"I had many dandelions!" Candy explained, "I went through plenty of them making one wish for each! I wished on one for the entire apocalypse to end! I wished for people to find shelter away from the undead! I wished for plenty of things! But the only one that came true was about me being indestructible! Obviously there's only a certain type of dandelion that actually grants wishes. It'll be too easy if every single dandelion granted a wish! Maybe the one I blew on for me being indestructible was like a four leaf clover. You know, rare! Super rare!"

Mabel shook her head with disbelief, "Rare or not, you should've never made a wish that would only benefit you!"

"What do you want me to do, go back in time?"

"WHY NOT? EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE IN THIS TOWN!"

Candy huffed, "You know what, Mabel? Maybe you should just deal with it!"

"Easy you to say, not everyone has a stupid weed that can grant their selfish wishes! Ugh, I can't even look at you!" Mabel turned her head with a 'humpf,' looking at the sidewalk below to avoid meeting Candy's eyes. While expecting to see nothing but streets and sidewalk, Mabel gasped as she saw the busted up RV pulling up to them.

"They came back for us," Mabel whispered in disbelief. Weeks ago she would've hooted and danced with glee. But not even a smile tugged the ends of her lips. It seemed, too good to be true...  
The two stood frozen, their hands tight on the rickety railings as they stared at the vehicle, waiting for something terrible to happen.

It wasn't until Old Man McGucket's head popped out of the sun roof, barking _'HURRY UP AND GET DOWN'_ at them.

This time, Mabel didn't hesitate. She quickly scooted down the long endless ladder, ignoring the occasional swaying of the ladder and the buckling of her knees. Once her shoes finally sunk into the ground she sprinted into the vehicle, quickly followed by Candy. And for the remainder of the day, the two didn't say a word.

* * *

 _ **Again, sorry for the late update! I'll try to get back on track from now on.**_

 ** _Hope you liked this one!_**

 ** _Two secrets were revealed, OWOWOOoowoowo_**


	7. Stress, Suicide, and Smile Dip

**Sorry about the absence, I was kind of in a writer's block for anything serious, and I've been thinking more about a new comedy fic. Also, I was loosing motivation since Gravity Falls fan fictions haven't been getting attention anymore since the show ended. But the I decided popularity doesn't matter, and I'll be kicking myself if I just abandon it.**

* * *

Mabel and Candy were mute, and it was driving the gang CRAZY. A day had passed since the incident, and Wendy had parked the RV near an old library.

Everyone wanted to know why they were up on that water-tower, what had happened up there, and why they weren't talking. Some, like Dipper, asked them politely and patiently. Wendy, Nate, Lee, and Grenda however, chanted "TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!" in their ears. Thompson only yelled at them for being an inconvenience, and increasing their chances of getting killed by making them turn back, despite getting chased. Dipper quickly shut him up, but Mabel didn't mind. She was too stressed to worry about that paranoid nutcase. McGucket was the only one that didn't care, the only thing he really cared about was his toolbox.

Mabel kept her mouth shut, her bitterness and contempt towards Candy acting as the glue to her lips. Their pleads fell upon deaf ears, as Mabel refused to look any of them in the eye. The only time she spoke was when Dipper expressed concerns, to which she responded "Don't worry about it."

But Candy wasn't as strong willed as Mabel, and after excessive amounts of pestering, Candy finally told the story to the group.

Mabel rolled her eyes throughout the entire retelling, but everyone else listened inattentively.

Candy sat on the floor in the center, her tush cushioned by the many blankets they stole from the Northwest Mansion. Though there wasn't as many blankets as there used to be. They were defiantly overdue for another looting.

"-and after making that wish on the magical rare dandelion, I was granted with indestructibility. I fell over 40 feet off a water tower, and I'm still alive. Gideon...not so much. But I am! So...yeah," Candy looked at her knees, "Are you mad?"

There was a moment of silence, as several pairs of eyes sunk into Candy, all trying to process what she had said.

Thompson was the first to speak up. "Prove it," he challenged.

Candy bit her lip, "Uhm...o-okay. Hand me a gun from the weapons bag."

Thompson glared at her, and dug into the bag next to him, pulling out a small loaded hand-gun and gave it to her. Candy mouthed a 'thank you,' and put the barrel in her mouth, pulling the trigger.

 _ **BANG!**_

Everyone gasped, expecting her head to get blown off. But after getting over the blast, Candy's head was un-harmed. Everyone's jaw was on the floor.

"Now do you believe me?" Candy smirked at Thompson, before tossing the shotgun back at the chubby teen.

"SO, THOSE ZOMBIES CAN'T HURT YOU?" Grenda raised her eyebrows in disbelief at her best friend, as she rose above a pile of Pacifica's sparkly blankets. The big-boned tween brushed her tangled locks out of her face. Her only rubber band had snapped days ago, so her hair was left to do nothing but attempt to cloud her face.

Staring at her knees, Candy nodded her head, "I-I guess."

"Wicked," Lee whispered in disbelief, swinging his legs off the small rickety table next to the window.

"Well, they did say only cockroaches will survive the apocalypse," Mabel muttered under her breath. She couldn't believe they could just sit around, awing at the girl that spared a wish for no one but herself. Her comment went unnoticed to everyone but Dipper. Her twin furrowed his eyebrows, and mouthed 'Are you okay?' to the grumpy sweater-loving dork.

Mabel shrugged and looked away.

Wendy, who was leaning on the peeling wall next to the booth, took this moment to speak up. "Candy, you're like, literally a superhero!" Wendy exclaimed, bumping her fist in the air.

Candy looked up from the ground, her cheeks flushed as she widened her eyes.

"R-Really?" She murmured.

"Um, you're literally INDESTRUCTIBLE! WOOOOO!" Nate grabbed the asian girl by the waist and lifted her up to the low hanging ceiling and on his shoulders, "CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!"

"CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" Everyone but Mabel and Dipper chanted. Candy giggled, her face turning redder by the second, before glancing at Mabel. Mabel stared at her, giving her a look of not anger, but disappointment. Candy frowned back, giving her a shrug before returning her attention towards the cheering crowd around her.

Disgusted, Mabel tried to look away, but her bitterness left her eyes glued to the scene. She wanted to speak up, to smack-talk her ex-friend until she cried. However, she felt she had let enough venom loose for the day, and decided to cut her some slack.

It was a bizarre sight. Everyone's hair was a tangled mess, their clothes were tattered, their faces were bruised and scarred. Yet, they were all chanting gleefully, giggling and clapping as if Candy was their savior.

Suddenly, a cold bony hand grabbed Mabel's wrist and yanked her backwards. Mabel gasped, her mind replaying all her zombie encounters.

"LET G-"

Suddenly, she found herself the bathroom, the door closing behind her.

"Relax, Mabel. It's just me!" Dipper's voice hissed.

Mabel shoved his hand off her, "What are you doing?"

Dipper sighed, "I wanted to make sure you were alright. You've been acting like a stormy black cloud wherever you went," his face crinkled with worry.

Mabel's heart sunk at the statement. He was right, she had been a bit of a Negative Nancy lately come to think of it.

"Well, don't you think it was selfish of Candy to make a wish just for herself? Why not just wish for the apocalypse to END!" Mabel threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Mabel-"

"I'M NOT DONE!"

Dipper nearly fell back, startled at Mabel's sudden outburst.

"Robbie, Waddles, Soos, Pacifica. They're all dead! You can't expect me to be 'classic optimistic Mabel' when the deaths of my friends are all piling on me. I had no time to individually mourn them, because they've been dropping like flies one by one! While trying to mourn Waddles, I get attacked by Toby! When trying to get over the trauma Toby caused me, Soos dies. I just want my friends to stop freaking dying! And Candy could've made that happen, but..." Mabel sniffled, tears creeped in the edges of Mabel's eyes.

She slowly knelt down on the dirty tiled bathroom floor, her frame shaking as she tried to hold back tears.

Dipper nearly threw himself onto her, embracing her shoulders.

Mabel sunk her face into Dipper's shoulders, sobs ripping through her when a horrible thought emerged in her mind.

 _'What if Dipper is next?'_

Mabel held her breath.

 _'That's ridiculous'_

 _'No it's not! This is the zombie apocalypse, it could happen'_

 _'But, he's Dipper!'_

 _'Yeah, Dipper! The guy that thinks he can take on the world. I'm surprised he didn't die first. Better hug him tighter, you may never see him again!'_

"SHUT UP!" Mabel pointed at her forehead with a scowl, scolding her inner thoughts.

Dipper pulled away from the hug, "I didn't say anything..."

"Not you, ugh, it was the voices!" Mabel stood up, "They keep saying terrible, untrue stupid poophead stuff!"

Dipper stood up as well, furrowing his eyebrows as if he was internally debating something too. After a moment of hesitation, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of Smile Dip.

"I know you've been stressed out, well, more than stressed! I thought this could take your mind off of all the terror," He handed over the small plastic bag of nightmares, "I've been storing it ever since we got back from Dusk 2 Dawn, just in case the whole conspiracy thing drove me insane and I needed an escape. As much as I want to overdose on this expired sugar, I'd want you to have it."

Mabel reached for the bag with shaky hands, pausing mid way. Should she really be doing this? The last time she took it, she was helpless, fallen victim to an old ghost couple.

"I don't know if I should-"

Suddenly, a giant gunshot rang out, followed by the shattering of a window.

Mabel yelped, grabbing the bag and pouring the powdery insides into her mouth. Her tongue went numb, as Dipper pulled her into the main room.

Thompson's body was sprawled onto the floor, red pooling on the ground. The window behind him was broken, and a gun was in his hand. Mabel swayed back and forth, then looked at Old Man McGucket.

'Suicide' McGucket mouthed. That's funny, why couldn't she hear him? And, why was everything turning pink? Was there...two of him? Two of...everyone?

"Welcome back, Mabel! We missed you!"

Mabel turned around, to find the Smile-Dip Dogs grinning at her.

"I missed you guys too!" Mabel squealed, stepping towards them, her feet sinking in puddles made of chocolate frosting. She hugged them, nibbling on the backwards-talking-one's ears. The RV had disappeared, and they were all in magic candy land!

"Time to ride my magic dolphin!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter.**

 **Welp, Thompson just shot himself, and Mabel is getting high off Smile-Dip to escape her stress. This won't end well...**

 **I know not a lot of people look at Gravity Falls fics anymore, but like I said, I really wanted to finish it. Sorry about any typos.**


End file.
